Chat
This is what happened in chat. Copy and pasted :) (Not Private Messages though! Those are Private.) 1st Chat *Welcome to the Pain Games Role-Playing Wiki chat *3:11PolinaroseHola Glimmeh *But I g2g *3:11GlimmerandSparkleNUU *Polinarose has left the chat. *MovieReviews98 has joined the chat. *3:12MovieReviews98It works! *"Hola Glimmeh" The first words spoken on this glorious chat. *3:13GlimmerandSparkleLol * *I HAVE AN IDEA! *3:13MovieReviews98WHAT? *3:13GlimmerandSparkleWe should copy and paste everything that happens in the chat into a page *3:14MovieReviews98And title the page "Chat", and have a section titled "First chat"! *Polinarose has joined the chat. *3:14GlimmerandSparkle *3:14PolinaroseSorry, bad wifi. *3:14MovieReviews98PROSE, WE'RE BEING READ!!! *3:14PolinaroseBy who? *3:15GlimmerandSparkleOH NO! DX *3:15MovieReviews98*Points to readers* THEM. *3:15PolinaroseNoooo! I'm no admin! *3:15MovieReviews98WHAT? *3:15GlimmerandSparkleReaders: *waves* *3:15PolinaroseI have no star! *3:16MovieReviews98Not... YET! But we have to wait until the maker of this wiki, seivoM comes back! *3:16Polinarose? *Rainfacestar has joined the chat. *3:17MovieReviews98Umm... Nevermind. LOOK AT THE READERS, LOOK!!! *3:17RainfacestarRawr *3:17MovieReviews98RFS, WE'RE BEING READ!!! *3:17RainfacestarBy who? *3:17MovieReviews98*Points to readers* THEM. *3:17GlimmerandSparkleProse on this it doesn't matter because this is for RP only. *3:17Rainfacestar*waves to reader* Hai *3:18GlimmerandSparkleReader: *waves back* *3:18PolinaroseMovies, you're di founder... @ Rainie: I'm the only one not a mod/admin! *runs around in circles* *3:18RainfacestarHmm... *waves reader over* Whatcha doin'? *3:18MovieReviews98We're gonna copy and paste this chat into a page called "Chat" and this section will be called "First chat" cause we're awesome. *3:18Rainfacestark *3:18GlimmerandSparkle *3:18MovieReviews98First words: Hola Glimmeh. *By our very own Prose. *3:19Rainfacestaromg! Ah! xDDD *3:19MovieReviews98*Clap clap* *3:19RainfacestarDamn, i wanted le first word. Oh well XDDD *3:20MovieReviews98Well, you'll still get on the section entitled "First chat". *3:20Rainfacestarx3 *PolinaroseFirst word by not an admin/mod.... It's still awesome,though. *3:21MovieReviews98Yup. *3:21GlimmerandSparkleDone! *I made the page *3:21MovieReviews98 *3:21RainfacestarFFFF- They said Journal on the tv and i thought they said nurnal. *3:22MovieReviews98wut *3:22RainfacestarI'm mental XDDD *3:22PolinaroseI need chadmod/admin Awesomenesses! *screams* I ne-e-ed p-pa-pain g-games wiki chat! *3:22MovieReviews98We can use that page for catching spammers and idiots! *3:22Rainfacestarlol, yus *3:22GlimmerandSparkle *YAY! *IDIOTS! *3:23MovieReviews98YAY! *SPAMMERS! *3:23RainfacestarXDDD *3:23GlimmerandSparkleNO! DIE SPAMMAS! *takes out a gun* *3:23Polinarose*headdesk* I NEED MODNESS! AND ADMINNESS! *3:23Rainfacestarlololololololololololol *3:24MovieReviews98Proses's's's's, calmness. *3:25GlimmerandSparkleSomething we all should try and find in ourselves. *Polinarose has left the chat. *3:25Rainfacestarlol, never gonna happen with le Random Rainie *Polinarose has joined the chat. *3:25PolinaroseI'm lame now! * *3:26GlimmerandSparkle... I feel a randomness contest coming on.... *And NO YOU'RE NOT! *3:26Rainfacestarnu you no Rosie... *O rlly Glimotato? *Polinarose has left the chat. *3:27GlimmerandSparkleBRING IT ON BRA! *(Female version or Bro) **of *3:27MovieReviews98lop *3:27GlimmerandSparkleLots Of Potatoes *3:28RainfacestarNU PROBLEM, GLIM-AND-CHEESE! *3:29MovieReviews98http://imgur.com/eROZd R.I.P Neil. *3:29RainfacestarNU! NOT THE NEIL! *3:29MovieReviews98 *3:29GlimmerandSparkleGuy 1: Hay, do you ever get tired of being random? Guy 2: *says nothing but is wearing a duck mask* Guy 1: *suddenly also wearing a duck mask* Me either. *Neil Armstrong? The bike rider? *3:30MovieReviews98The first man on the moon. He was so amazing. *3:30GlimmerandSparkleOh * *3:30MovieReviews98One of my many inspirations. *3:31RainfacestarTurtle Bomb:*is in middle of road* Dude:OH NO! I AM NOT STEPPING ON YOU! *Car:*crashes ontop of him* *Llama:*runs out of car* *3:31MovieReviews98THROW THE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!! *3:31RainfacestarTurtle Bomb:Hello *3:31GlimmerandSparkleNO! *IT'S MINE TURTLE! *DUH! *3:32RainfacestarMR. NARHWAL! MR. NARWHAL, WHERE IS CHU?! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Polinarose has joined the chat. *3:32Polinarose I have no randomness or awesomeness... *wails* *3:33GlimmerandSparkleI KNOW WHERE MRS. UNICORN IS! *points to Rainie but accidentally pokes her in the eye* *3:34PolinaroseNo Awesomenesses... Nooooooo *3:34GlimmerandSparkleWhat about Amazingness? *Prose.... YOU'RE THE BANANA KING! *3:36PolinaroseYah, I have nothing.... I'm lame. *Very lame, as I don't have adminness/ MODNESS. *3:36GlimmerandSparkleSo? *You're still the banana king. *3:37MovieReviews98You'll never become a mod or admin with THAT attitude! *3:37GlimmerandSparkleHmm... Rain is the Unicorn, Prose is the Banana Queen, Movies is..... Movies and I'm MEE!!! *3:38Polinarose;p Aah! Movies, there's a... Peice of advice on you head! *faints* *3:39GlimmerandSparkleWhat?